The production of images by means of photographic techniques have been well known for a substantial period of time. Further, recently, digital cameras have becoming increasingly popular where an image is captured by the digital camera device and stored for later printing.
Recently, in Australian provisional patent application PO7991 entitled "Image Processing Method and Apparatus (Art 01)" filed Jul. 15th 1997 with a large number of associated applications, in addition to Australian provisional patent application PO8505 entitled "Image Processing Method and Apparatus (Art 01a)" filed Aug. 11th 1997, again with a number of associated applications, a camera system has been proposed that includes an integral printer device for the printing out of sensed images.
When using such devices and other image capture devices it will be desirable to be able to suitably deal with audio and other environmental information when taking a picture.